Homes
by Beth Weasley
Summary: Some return to familiar places, while others settle into new environments. All, though are ultimately going... home. T for language.


Ok, ok, I know it's a couple days late. There's been craziness. And several nights when I was unable to sleep for hours because of idiots setting off fireworks that are illegal in this state... they went twenty-five miles and across a state line to buy them. But! Here's Interim Fic #3, and the fourth one is done, just waiting to be typed up, as is Sight Unseen. Be forewarned, though - I won't be posting on the first Wednesday of August, as I will be in Indianapolis for GenCon. Other than that, I will try to keep to my weekly posting schedule. Enjoy and review!

**Homes**

A Seer-verse Story

(Shazza)

"Sharon, _please_." Her father had been pestering her on and off for days. Exasperated, she turned to glare at him.

"You're askin' me t' betray a… a friend, t' just _hand_ ya th' name of th' man who saved Zeke's life." Eyes the same shade as her own held her gaze steadily. "I _won't_ do it."

"I realize he's probably on the wrong side of the law." Robert Montgomery's tone remained even and reasonable. "I have no intention of turning him in or reporting that he is in Ms. Bergenhaus' company." Shazza eyed him suspiciously.

"No matter who he is?" He nodded solemnly. "No matter how high th' bounty on him might be?" When he nodded again, she crossed her arms over her chest. Truthfully, she was tired of the constant questions. "Swear to it."

"I swear on your mother's memory that I will not, under any circumstances, hint at or divulge, to anyone who does not already know, the identity of the man who saved your husband's life, got you both off of that nightmare of a planet, and helped you escape from those mercenaries."

She blinked, a bit stunned by the gravity of his words. Her mother had died over a decade earlier, but her dad had never even considered remarrying. He'd just given her a deadly serious oath. Stepping into the den, she dropped onto the sofa and waited for him to take a seat.

"That crazy bitch an' her flunkies weren't th' only mercs we encountered durin' th' whole mess. One was a passenger on th' _Hunter-Gratzner_, makin' like a cop an' transportin' a prisoner. They both survived th' crash, th' other guy getting' loose durin' it an' then slippin' away again later, even with heavy restraints. Managed t' get rid of 'em th' second time.

"I think Eileen's th' only one of us who wasn't fooled by th' badge an' th' uniform, 'cause she never did put up with any of Johns' bullshit. _She_ insisted on checkin' th' debris field, where we found Dr. O'Connell. _She_ suggested stayin' in sight of each other, told me she had a bad feelin' that th' escapee wasn't th' only dangerous creature around."

"Randy _has_ said that her intuition is uncannily accurate. And he certainly doesn't hire people who are fond of bounty hunters." She nodded vigorously at her father's statement.

"She said she had a hunch that we'd need her, that's why she got on th' ship, even though she don't like cryo." Then Shazza took a deep breath, steeling herself for the next part of the story. "Me an' Zeke were buryin' th' dead crew. Took th' older guy out first, then went back for th' navigator. Except th' first body was gone when we got back t' th' grave we'd dug, an' there was a hole in th' side of th' pit. Zeke took a light an' a pistol t' have a look-see, with me on th' safety line. Next thing I know, he's screamin' bloody murder an' shootin' as fast as he c'n pull th' trigger.

"I tried t' pull him out, but I didn't have 'nough strength." The brunette shuddered at the memory, dragging in a ragged breath. "Then th' escapee knocked me over, took th' cable, an' started reelin' it in like Zeke weighed nothin'. Last thing I saw 'fore I passed out was th' guy usin' th' line t' make a tourniquet." She stared directly into her father's eyes. "Don't sound like somethin' a supposed 'mass murderer' would do, does it?"

"A _mass murderer_? Bloody hell, Sharon!" Robert didn't curse often, and his posture telegraphed both confusion and dismay.

"People're so fuckin' afraid of 'im," she spat. "Granted, I was, too, at first, but after he saved me Zeke, I started seein' past th' rep. An' we found out Johns played dirty t' catch 'im; killed a couple kids he was helpin' an' threatened t' keep goin' 'til he surrendered." She shivered. "He didn't let any more of those kids die, Dad." The jitters starting to get to her, Shazza rose to pace.

"I'm beginning to understand why Randy and his people go after mercs so fiercely." The trillionaire spoke softly, leaning forward in his armchair and steepling his fingers. "A man with that kind of integrity gets locked up while this 'Johns' runs around free, doing whatever he likes." She snorted, amused.

"Nobody's managed t' _keep_ 'im locked up for long."

"Wait, wait. Known as a mass murderer." Her dad started ticking off the hints she'd given him on his fingers. "Physically powerful. A well-known negative reputation. Escapes from prisons easily. Oh, _God_, Sharon." Their eyes locked. "You've spent time around Riddick and lived to tell about it."

"So did nine other people!" Her composure, already strained, began to crack. "Bloody fuckin' hell, he saved Zeke's life, helped fix up 'is arm, _carried_ me most of th' way t' th' skiff when I sprained me ankle, an' then he an' Eileen killed four shrill t' save me _again_. He's not th' damn bogeyman, he's th' thing that _kills_ th' monsters!"

"All right, all right." Robert held up his hands. "You've made your point. I'm not going to get into a shouting match with you, Sharon." He leaned back in his armchair. "So why is Bergenhaus so intent on keeping his identity secret?"

"'Cause they're tight, _really_ tight." The brunette considered her words. "She was kinda wary of 'im at first, not as much as th' rest of us, but cautious. Somethin' changed when she went off with th' bunch lookin' for water, though, before th' hole. Riddick'd just gotten Zeke into th' wreck an' on a locker when Johns charged in. Must've heard th' pistol. Hit Doc O'Connell with th' butt of 'is gauge, knocked me an' Jack silly. Ogilvie went for cover, an' th' merc started whalin' on Riddick. Had 'im down, fetal position, kept kickin' 'im an' swingin' th' shotgun. Kid tried t' tell 'im t' stop, an' got backhanded for 'er effort. That's when Eileen came flyin' in. She hit 'im twice, then 'e pulled a knife. Next thing I know, she's got 'im bent double, one arm twisted behind 'is back, an' 'e can't do nothin' but shuffle 'round in a circle.

"That's when she told everyone 'bout Johns bein' a merc. Kicked 'im outside, then helped Riddick up an' started handin' out blades she'd had in one of 'er duffel bags. By th' time we got everyone t' th' settlement, she seemed… almost comfortable 'round 'im. They started doin' things in sync from time t' time, like they were sharin' a brain or somethin'. Scary weird, sometimes.

"An' when we was haulin' those bloody power cells in th' dark, Riddick led us in a circle once 'fore we got t' th' canyon. Johns got all pissy when 'e explained, went up t' th' front of th' line t' talk to 'im. They were, oh, seven meters in front of us, but apparently Eileen could hear 'em when th' rest of us couldn't. Told us th' asshole's fuckin' plan, then they got outta sight, fightin' Johns. I heard 'is gauge fire some, then 'er rifle went off once. After that, it seemed like they kept findin' reason t' touch each other, little brushes of fingers or some such. Nothin' really blatant, not 'til after we got away from th' bitch. An' they had a room mostly t' themselves, then." Shazza shrugged. "Weirdest thing, I think, is that Eileen's eyes kinda match Riddick's."

"How do you mean? They look normal in all the pictures that Randy sent me." Her father's brow knitted together.

"Yeah, but when it's dark, ya c'n see 'em shine silver like 'is do. She said they've been that way as long as she c'n remember."

"I can imagine many ways in which something like that would be useful." The trillionaire looked up at his daughter with a slight smile. "I think some careful, quiet research on Mr. Riddick is warranted. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me."

She hadn't expected that, but Sharon Montgomery wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

(Marcus)

The moment he caught a whiff of the red-haired man, Marcus knew he was the pseudo-brother of the young Veruna woman. The one Lady Shirah had spoken of. The human watched warily as deliverymen carried him through a room where he could see flashes of plush seating and into a smaller, barren room.

Once the hired men left, the normal pulled the front side off the crate and squinted at him.

"Why the hell did you send me a _statue_, Eileen?" The Furyan would have laughed at the statement, if he could have. Instead, he very deliberately blinked both eyes, making the human practically jump out of his skin.

Definitely not unflappable.

Actually, Marcus wasn't certain _he_ wouldn't have reacted similarly in the man's shoes. The redhead recovered quickly, though, approaching cautiously for a closer look.

"Damn. I don't know who did this to you or how, buddy, but Eileen had better have some information for me when she gets back." He stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm James Cartwright, so you know. Grew up two doors down from Eileen and her adoptive parents. In fact, I remember them finding her on their doorstep. Big commotion. So if she's put in danger because of you…" The threat hung in the air for several seconds.

_Interesting. I can see the 'steadfast and loyal' part now, like a young scale-wolf. He seems to think of her as a younger sister who needs his protection, for whatever reason._

It reminded him of his relationship with his youngest sister, who'd been seventeen when he left Furya the last time. Had Nalia survived the attack of the religious fanatics?

"Jamie, are you home?" The gentle female voice was accompanied by the sound of a closing door. Cartwright's attention immediately turned toward it.

"Be there in a minute, Erica," the man called. He turned to look at Marcus again. "I'll check in as often as I can, but I tend to be busy at the firm, so it may be erratic at times." With that, the redhead strode out the door, shutting it behind him.

_Works at a 'firm.' A lawyer, maybe? And the young Veruna's name is 'Eileen.'_

It wasn't one of the usual Furyan names, but then again, she'd been hidden from the mysterious hunters so far. A traditional name might have given her away.

Curiosity sated for the moment, Marcus settled his mind to wait for the Alpha pair.

(Sean)

"Yes, the planet needs to be investigated. But _carefully_, and definitely _not_ while it's still in eclipse!" He frowned at the director of Astronomic Studies. "The things that came out when it started _ate_ one passenger and injured the pilot, who died from the infection. You send a team now, and they won't last fifteen minutes!"

"Surely if—"

"No ifs, ands, or buts. They _will_ die if you send them to the planet now. A little waiting won't change what you're going to find, but it _will_ keep people alive." Frustrated, he left the director's office without giving the man a chance to respond and stalked back to the closet-like workspace he'd been given.

_I tried,_ Sean thought. _I tried to get them to listen. Whatever happens, I can say that much._ But it would be cold comfort if his advice wasn't heeded and things turned out as he feared they would. He sighed, leaning back in his chair as he brought up a star chart on the desk terminal. It remained focused on what he'd been scrutinizing before he'd been called for advice regarding the mission back to M-344/G, 2.

Calling up a mental image of the settlement's crude orrery, he tweaked the system's data to better reflect reality. He attached it to a brief note for Celia Camberlin at Exploration and Classification. Hopefully Dr. Camberlin would understand his concern, instead of brushing it off.

He had so much to organize, and there would be even more when his effects could safely be recovered from the wreck. Time to buckle down and get to work.

(Eileen)

Pain yanked me out of sleep, as though someone had plunged a dagger into my heart. It felt more like an emotional injury than a physical one, and it didn't belong to me. I rolled to face my mate, who laid beside me in the darkness.

Rick's head twitched from side to side erratically, brows knit together as his lips moved. He'd been stewing over something since we left Helion Prime, and now, a little less than a day from Icarus Station, it seemed to have turned into restless dreams. But he hadn't been willing to talk to me or even acknowledge the subject when he was awake. I leaned close, my ear just above his mouth, but carefully not touching him.

"Can't stay with 'em." I frowned. "_Mine_. _Won't_ leave her… no, too dangerous, stupid. No good to her if I'm dead."

_Fuck. Of all th' damned noble, self-sacrificing… He thinks I'm plannin' on stayin' on th' station when we get there._

Pulling back a little, I put a hand on the convict's shoulder. He jerked awake as quickly as I had, his luminous silver eyes wide. He propped himself up on his elbows as his chest heaved.

"I'm not stayin' on Icarus." My hand curved around his cheek. "I _know_ you hafta keep movin' t' avoid th' mercs. You don't hafta do this alone any more, babe."

(Riddick)

I dunno how she knows what's been botherin' me since New Mecca. An' knowin' that she's willin' t' leave behind everythin' she's got t' stay with _me_ is almost enough t' overwhelm me.

I don't deserve her. I'm not worth that kinda sacrifice. But when I start t' say so, she shuts me up with a hand over my mouth.

"It's not like I'm givin' anythin' up." I raise an eyebrow in a silent question. "Randy Trent's thrilled that I'll be mobile an' finally really workin' cases off th' station. You're not getting' rid of me _that_ easily, Rick."

I pull Eileen close for comfort, feelin' like I've dodged a bullet with my name on it, tryin' t' drive away th' chill of fear. I've never needed anyone before, but now, bein' separated from her is th' second worst thing I c'n imagine. Th' worst thought is getting' her hurt or killed 'cause of me.

Her heartbeat an' breathin' slow as she gradually falls asleep again, but I stay awake th' rest of th' night.

(Eileen)

"Icarus Control, this is private yacht _Sparrow_, serial code XCD-281964m requesting docking clearance. Over." I waited for a reply, watching the giant torus slowly rotating in front of us. The inside of the ring sparkled with lights that I knew were illuminating the parks and recreational facilities of the station, while Apollus shone brightly beyond it.

"Control to _Sparrow_, proceed to bay 687293," came the reply after a couple of minutes, time needed for the complex traffic control system to verify our location and identification. "Are you carrying any cargo? Over."

"Negative, Control, just the three of us. Over."

"Roger that, _Sparrow_. Icarus Control out." I sighed, switching off the comm and leaning back in my seat. One hurdle behind us.

"Y'know, you'll probably hafta let Jamie an' Erica call you 'Rick'." My lover turned toward me, and despite the sunglasses he wore, I knew he was giving me a narrow-eyed glare. "If you only give them a surname, there'll be… problems." He grunted irritably, refocusing on the approach to the station.

The berth we slipped into was exactly the right size for the star-jumper. On my way through the common room, I grabbed my jacket, shrugging it on before I opened the outer hatch. Temperatures in the station's outer levels tended to be quite a bit cooler than I liked. Still, goosebumps rose on my skin as the station's air rushed into the yacht.

As I stepped out, Jamie stepped through the bay's inner door. With a smile, I walked toward him. The hug we shared told me how much he'd missed me in the months since I'd boarded the _Hunter-Gratzner_.

A low, quiet growl had me letting go of the redhead and grabbing one of Rick's hands, lacing my fingers with his. My pseudo-brother raised an expressive eyebrow, but didn't comment on the action. Instead, he peered around us to get a better view of the purloined vessel.

"Geeze, 'Leen, the specs don't do this thing justice. And if the interior's as nice as the exterior…" He trailed off as the third member of our group poked her head out of the hatch. "You must be Jack. It's nice to finally meet the kid who's got my 'sister's' hackles up." Jamie extended his hand as she fully emerged from the _Sparrow_. She shook it cautiously, eyes darting around the bay.

"Jamie, yeah?" At his nod, she turned to me. "Gonna get m' stuff, then. You guys?" Rick grunted, letting go of my hand to retreat back inside. After a minute, he returned with his new carryall over one shoulder and one of my duffels—the other packed inside it—on the other. My lifelong friend cocked his head inquisitively, only to get an expressionless face in return, my lover's distinctive eyes hidden behind his shades. I cleared my throat meaningfully.

"Rick Riddle." His tone clearly communicated his displeasure and disinclination to answer further questions. Jamie refused to take the hint.

"And what, precisely, are your intentions toward _my_ little sister?" His imperious tone irritated me almost as much as the question itself; he'd never involved himself in my love life, and hadn't been so over-protective since I'd started high school at the tender age of twelve. Angrily, I launched myself toward him, only to be corralled by a muscular arm before I moved half a meter.

"Long term." Rick pulled me back against his chest as I scowled, but the answer didn't appear to be sufficient for Jamie. "_I_ ain't gonna be th' one breakin' things off."

"Somehow, I can't see a man like you saying 'I do.'"

"Ain't th' words that make th' relationship," I snapped. "You fuckin' know that, Jamie!"

"No way they'll split willingly." My adoptive sister glared as she let us know she, too, was present. "So drop th' subject; you ain't gonna change it." The redhead huffed, then headed for the exit.

Upon reaching the nearby lift, I found that Jamie had gotten us a berth in the same time-wedge as his and his wife's place; my former apartment, the station's MM&T office, and Striker Martial Arts Academy were nearby as well. The seven-room unit was almost silent as we entered. My raised eyebrow needed no accompanying words to convey my question.

"Erica's at some 'lamaze' class. I would have gone with her if we weren't so busy at the firm." Then he looked at Jack. "Made a decision about that twenty-five K yet?" Wide-eyed, she nodded; what sensible twelve-year-old would pass up that many UDs? "I've got to get back to the office. 'Leen, you'd better be ready to explain that statue-man you sent me; he's in the storage room. Guest room's set up with some of your clothes in the dresser, and Jack can use the bed in the nursery. A list of ship dealers who do custom jobs is on the kitchen counter."

"Um." My sister's brows furrowed. "Is there anythin' for me t' do?"

"You're registered in the station's database, just like Eileen, so you have access to most of the public areas. There are parks on the innermost level, libraries…" He stopped as she grinned eagerly. "Erica's planning on serving dinner at 1800 local, so I'll see you then." With that, Jamie left, giving me a brief nod on his way out.

"Interesting case or really important client on his hands, I'd bet. He's not usually so… so harried." I moved into the kitchen, opening Erica's recipe box and fishing out the spare keycard. As I had one already, I gave it to Jack. "Somewhere specific you want t' go?"

"Library." Of course.

"Alright. Go back t' th' lifts and take 'em outward two levels. Hang a right and go past three cross-corridors. It'll be on th' left. Got it?"

"Out two, right, past three corridors, on th' left. They'll have a clock?"

"Yeah, an' it's in this time-wedge. They may have maps of th' station, if you want t' ask. Don't forget, 1800 hours." She darted out of the flat with a grin, clearly eager to get into something.

With a sigh, I leaned back against my lover, the physical contact gradually calming my inner beast. Because of the sheer number of women on the station, my territorial instincts had gone on high alert. My mate's animal lived much closer to the surface of his psyche, and I imagined he had an even harder fight on his hands to remain in control. His muscles relaxed after several minutes, some of the tension leaving his body.

"C'mon." Emotionally settled, I took Rick's hand and dragged him out to the corridor. The walk to my old apartment took perhaps ten minutes, including the wait for a lift going further inwards. He peered suspiciously at every spot where someone could hide, his jumpiness making _me_ twitchy.

"Would you cut that out?" I asked as we neared my landlord's office. "Nobody's gonna recognize you. Relax." He hummed noncommittally.

Mr. Danvers' pleased smile when I knocked on the door jamb lifted my spirits.

"Welcome back, stranger." One corner of my mouth twitched up at the greeting. "I kinda wish ya weren't movin' out. It's hard t' find tenants as good as you." The older man pulled a lockbox out of a desk drawer, opened it, and began counting out UD chips. "Always on time with th' rent, never loud enough t' disturb your neighbors, kept th' apartment in fine shape. Not so much as a scratch on th' floor." He handed me the cash just as I realized it was my security deposit.

"Thanks, Mr. D." I stuck the chips in a pocket. "Take care of yourself, huh?" With a laugh and a nod, he shooed us out.

(Riddick)

I _thought_ we'd be headin' back t' th' interferin' redhead's place after we left th' old man. Instead, Eileen draws me further down th' wide corridor. She's smilin'; it makes her even more beautiful, but I hafta wonder what she's up t' now.

A couple hundred meters along, I see th' lit sign near th' ceilin'. Th' crest is so similar t' th' old Strikeforce Academy one that I'm close t' makin' a run for it. I start tryin' t' pull back, an' she turns t' face me.

"Surely you're not afraid t' see your old instructors?" I try not t' flip out, my eyes flickin' between her an' th' sign. Memories of th' first few weeks in a _real_ slam damn near swamp me. "When you got outta Ursa Luna in, what, twelve hours? They were peppy for _days_. An' then you ditched th' Bay, an' they _grinned_ for a full _week_." I blink. Th' Sergeants, grinnin'?

"Really?" She nods, smirkin'.

"Anybody in one of their classes who badmouths ya is 'volunteered' as Callahan's 'demonstrator' for th' rest of th' session. Couple of 'em got thrashed so thoroughly they almost needed a doc." I chuckle just a bit an' let her pull me th' rest of th' way.

Callahan's sittin' behind a desk in th' entry, feet up on its surface while he reads an' munches on a sandwich. Eileen grabs a small rubber ball from a shelf by th' door an' tosses it. Th' Sergeant sits up straight, feet fallin' off th' desk, th' moment it pegs him in th' head.

"Long time no see, Sarge." I c'n hear th' smirk in my lover's voice as th' lanky ex-soldier stands. He looks over his shoulder for a moment.

"Yo, battle-buddy! Our wandering protegée's back!" Another familiar face peers out an open door, quickly followed by his whole body. Drift's hair has more gray in it than I remember; his partner shows no such signs of th' seven years that've passed since I last saw 'em. Each pulls my woman into a back-slappin' hug, then th' older Sergeant puts his hands on her shoulders an' does a quick head-t'-toe visual examination.

"Th' med-kit?" he asks.

"Not for me." Eileen shakes her head sadly. "Navigator kept th' pilot from dumpin' th' passengers when th' ship crased, an' got a piece of electrical conduit through his chest for it. Th' ship's med-lock was lost somewhere in th' debris, so havin' th' Anestaphine was actually a godsend." Slowly movin' closer, I reach out t' run a hand up an' down her spine. She gives me a little smile before turnin' back t' her audience. "An' then one of th' other passengers got attacked by a native predator, lost a hand. Th' coagulant an' his quick reaction prob'ly saved th' guy's life." My mate points at me with a thumb, an' two pairs of eyes fixate on me, eyes that I remember bein' gray an' brown.

A tense moment passes 'fore Eileen nods at th' door Drift came from. Once we're inside—looks like an office—Callahan hits controls on th' windows into th' entry an' a pretty large dojo, makin' 'em darken. Anybody outside'll only see mirrors. My mate locks th' door an' dims th' lights while th' Sergeants take spots by another door an' on th' edge of th' table. She looks at me, then sighs.

"I figured you'd be glad t' see him after so long, but he's bein' overly paranoid." Her sharp little elbow pokes me in th' ribs as th' other two share a meaningful look. They quickly refocus on me.

"Fine," I grumble. First, th' hat comes off, then I push up my shades. It's just dim enough for my eyes, an' I turn a mild glare on her. "Pushy woman." She smiles, knowin' that occasional bossy streak of hers amuses me.

"…Rick?" Next thing I know, Callahan's thumpin' _me_ on my back like a long-lost friend or somethin'. "Damn, but it's good t' see you again, kid." Almost as soon as he steps back, I'm getting' th' same treatment from Drift.

"You've put on some height an' mass since th' Academy, haven't you?" he asks.

"Five centimeters an' ten kilos, give or take." I shrug. "Protein waffles." They taste like shit in some places, but th' high levels of vitamins, nutrients, an' minerals mixed with th' protein had been just what I needed, especially th' first couple years. I'd still been growin', then.

"You up for some sparrin'?" Th' older man motions toward th' door he's been leanin' against. It's a dumb question, kinda… then again, he don't know I ain't had anythin' t' hit for five weeks.

(Eileen)

The moment the private salle's lights came on, my lover threw up a hand and pulled his sunglasses back down to protect his eyes. He and Drift moved onto the mats as Callahan dialed down the illumination. The rangy Sergeant leaned against the wall next to me.

"Sensitive eyes?" I knew he meant Rick's vision. "Like yours?"

"Sorta." I frowned. "They don't adjust like mine do, though, seems like th' irises're stuck all th' way open." The older man in the middle of the room grunted as a blow landed, the strike pulled just a little bit.

"Jesus. Looks like he's itchin' for a fight."

"We ain't had anythin' t' really hit in over a month." Heat flooded my cheeks. "Despite our, ah, _other_ activities, he has plenty of steam t' blow off." Callahan snorted, obviously amused.

"You two gonna join us or what?" Grinning, I moved to my mate's side on the mats, teaming up with him against our trainers. A fierce joy rushed through me, the adrenaline of the fight amplified by the almost tangible bond between us.

The Sergeants hit the mats hard more than a few times. After half an hour, they seemed to have had enough, only sitting up as they rubbed areas where our blows had landed. Back to back, Rick and I stopped without lowering our defenses. The graying ex-soldier smirked.

"Three times as effective together as you are individually. Impressive… an' interestin'." It was high praise, coming from him.

"Junner?" The single word spoken by my lover conveyed much more than others would believe. I smirked at him, then turned my attention to the combat instructors.

"After we got off th' planet we'd crashed on, this crazy-ass, royal bitch of a merc picked us up. She 'collected' high-profile bounties an' put 'em in some sorta cryo that made 'em into statues while keepin' 'em fully conscious." Both of the older men shuddered. "They ID'd Rick from visuals, carted th' rest of th' survivors one way, an' took th' two of us t' th' 'conservatory' where she displayed her 'art.'"

"Come at us from over there, Sergeant." My partner turned just enough to point out the direction for Callahan. "You've got a hypo, tryin' t' tag one of us. We're cuffed."

The rangy ex-soldier rushed me, and I reacted just as I had on the former plantation ship. This time, I felt Rick's hands grasp my wrists as he lifted me. The mats kept our teacher from sliding far, and he sat up, cradling his kicked hand close to his chest and tenderly feeling his jaw with the other.

"_Ow_. Christ, feels like I got kicked by a mule."

"We didn't plan that move 'fore we used it on th' merc ship." I shrugged. "Just a reaction." I wasn't planning on mentioning what Chillingsworth had called us quite yet.

Time flew by as the Sergeants ran us through drills to make sure both of us were up to snuff in unarmed combat. Just before 1700 hours, we'd returned to the office, filling the men in on what had happened during my trip. The conversation lulled, and I took a deep breath.

"Does th' word 'Furyan' mean anythin' to ya?" Drift and Callahan froze, trading shocked stares. Then the older man leaned closer, his voice hushed.

"Had one in my 'toon for a while, 'bout thirty years ago. He was one _hell_ of a warrior, but didn't talk much 'bout his people. Couple things he did mention though… S'posed t' be fighters from th' moment they're born, for one. An' when th' company captain got divorced, he was appalled. Told me couples never split up 'back home.'

"Then, 'round 'bout th' time you two would've been born, th' whole lot of 'em just up an' vanished. Why d'you ask?"

"It's what th' crazy bitch called us," my mate informed him. "Said we were 'a breedin' pair,' too."

"An' if they disappeared around th' time of our births… that could be th' massacre my birth mother's letter mentions." The tawny-haired man reached out, putting a hand on my arm as my breath hitched. Rick growled low in his throat until the other man backed off, then wrapped me in his familiar, comforting embrace. I managed to hold back the tears as I shifted so I could hear his heartbeat.

"Bein' Furyan would explain a _lot_ 'bout you both," Callahan murmured.

"Don't worry, we won't say a word 'bout it t' anyone else." Drift tried to reassure me with a smile, but it didn't help that much. After a moment, my lover stood and nodded to both of his former instructors before steering me back toward Jamie's flat.


End file.
